mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil That Men Do
Evil That Men Do is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln Clay takes down the sex and drugs rackets of the French Ward district in order to get to the man who runs it, Lou Marcano. Narrative Drugs Lincoln meets with Jim McCormick, a detective on the New Bordeaux Police Department, to discuss Doc Gaston and the drug racket he runs in the French Ward. It seems Gaston is burrowed in so tight that nobody knows where or how to get to him. He tips Lincoln that one of his people will be meeting with a drug supplier and suggests he begin there. Sex Harold Cauley is back looking for blood to sling across a Tattler headline. Lincoln meets with him at Les Dames Rouges to discuss "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux, Lou Marcano's hand picked man who runs the sex racket in the French Ward. They decide that going after the high rollers first will be the best way to take Harry down. Walkthrough Drugs Talk to Big Jim McCormick. *Head to the small storage building where Jim McCormick will be waiting. He will inform Lincoln about the drug racket run by Doc Gaston out of the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate the pushers. *There are three Racket Informants for this objective who will appear on your map, and two of them need to be interrogated. The first will tell Lincoln about the drug resupply boats, and the second will talk about the bagman. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Eugenio Calabrese will be in the French Ward Cemetery with six men, $2250 in cash, and a note. **Buster Nunez will be inside Les Trois Pattes Bar with one man. **Franz Nero will be on the side of the street with three men and $1250 in cash. Kill Gaston's enforcers. *There is one Racket Enforcer. Killing him will do $10,000 in damage to the racket. *If left alive, he will be waiting alongside his boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Lester Terriot will be in an alley behind Thrift Mart with his crew and $3500 in cash, six shipments of drugs that will do $5000 in damage each, and a note. Kill Gaston's street dealers. *If you've wiretapped the district they will show on your map; otherwise, you will have to find them individually. There are seven locations, each with two dealers and one or two guards. Killing the dealers will do $1000 in damage each. Each location also has a satchel with a small amount of cash, usually between $100 and $150; taking it will cause $500 in racket damage. Destroy the drug resupply boats. *Each resupply boat will do $10,000 in damage when destroyed. **The Drug Delivery Boathouse has six men, $6000 in cash, one resupply boat, and two shipments of drugs. **The Drug Delivery Mansion has twelve men, $1250 in cash, two resupply boats, and two shipments of drugs. Tail bagmen to find Gaston's stash. *The bagman will spawn driving a red De'Leo 58, and following him will lead to the money stash. **He will drive to Delvecchio Storage, where there will be eight men, three shipments of drugs, and the $10,000 money stash. Killing the bagman does an additional $2000 in damage. **There is a glitch that allows the stash to respawn indefinitely while this mission is active. If you leave the immediate area and then return, another $10,000 will be on the table. Talk to Big Jim McCormick. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Detective McCormick or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that Doc Gaston has returned to the Cistern beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club. Confront Doc Gaston. *Go to the Jazz Club and confront Gaston. You may kill him to earn $2000 or recruit him to add $5000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Sex Talk to Harold Cauley. *Meet Harold at Les Dames Rouges. He will tell Lincoln what he knows about the sex racket run by Harry Robicheaux out of Un Belle Jardin. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $100,000. Interrogate pimps. *There are four informants for this racket; three will appear on the map, and two of them will need to be interrogated. The first one will tell you about the kinky VIPs, and the second will tell you about the warehouse orgy. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Pietro Iovine will be in a courtyard with four men and $750 in an upstairs room. **Marco Vinci will be in an alley next to a Super J with three men. **Billy Zaccaro will be in a warehouse Porn Studio along the northern shore with five men, $750 in cash, a note, and five boxes of stag flicks worth $2500 damage each. **Freddy "The Bull" will be beside a Bellaire's Supermarket in the garden district with three men. Kill "Handsome" Harry's enforcers. *There are three Racket Enforcers. Killing each will do $15,000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Irving Pichot will be in an apartment courtyard with his crew and $2000 in cash. **Ernie Lupo will be with his crew at a Porn Studio with $2000, a note, and five boxes of stag flicks. **Oscar Sabato will be with his crew in a courtyard behind the Central Market with $2000 in cash and a note. Kill limo patrons. *There are a total of five black limos that will appear driving around the French Ward. Killing the patrons inside them will cause $10,000 in damage each. Find and destroy stag flicks. *If you've wiretapped the district they will show on your map; otherwise, you will have to find them individually. There will be eight locations, each guarded by a few men with one stash of porn worth $2500 in damage and $1500 in cash. *Due to a glitch, one of the locations may not be available until one of the other locations has been completed. Kill the kinky VIPs. *Head to Un Belle Jardin, where you will find about ten men and $13,250 in cash. The three kinky VIPs will be located around the complex, and killing them will do $20,000 in damage each. Rob the orgy. *Head to the Orgy Warehouse, where you will find five men and a stash of $20,000 sitting on a table. Talk to Harold Cauley. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Harold or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that "Handsome" Harry has returned to Un Belle Jardin. Confront "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux. *Go to the Plow House and confront Harry. You may kill him to earn $2000 or recruit him to add $5000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Result Completing this chapter opens up The Poor Sumbitch, where Lincoln will go after Judge Holden. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay